Insatiables
by Schtroump30
Summary: Emma et Regina entretiennent une relation plutôt torride ... Cachée aux yeux de tous, elles s'éclatent comme des p'tites folles ces coquines ...


**Bonsoir les amis ! Me restant 2 chapitres sur ma première fic Swan Queen, j'ai décidé de vous faire languir avec cette autre fic très très HOT ! _  
_**

**Je précise qu'il y a des scènes de sexe et qu'il ne convient pas à des mineurs de lire ce genre de choses ... Passez un bon week-end, moi je le passe au travail ... :'(**

* * *

_" Regina tu voulais me voir ? Regina ? Reg ..."_

Ce n'est lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte qu'Emma se retourna et vit la plus belle des créatures à quelques mètres d'elle.

_"Ce que vous voyez là vous plait Miss Swan ?"_ demanda sensuellement la brune

Emma en fut bouche-bée. Regina était habillée en soubrette, et avait verrouillé la porte de son bureau. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle pensa la blonde qui la regardait de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur chaque parcelle du corps de Regina. Des jambes affinées, un corps de rêve et un décolleté qui laissait entrevoir ses seins ... Emma aurait pu se damner pour elle. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche, et sentit son bas ventre frétiller ... Elle mouillait, elle le sentait.  
Emma déglutit mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. C'est alors que Regina s'approcha dans une démarche si sexy qu'Emma avait la machoire qui pendait de plus belle. Lorsqu'elles furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, la blonde prit Regina par la taille et l'attira vers elle en l'embrassant fougueusement. Un baiser si ardent mais tendre en même temps, et elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants pour reprendre leur respiration.

_"Je prends ça pour un oui alors ... ca te plait !"_ soupira Regina qui fit gémir la blonde

Emma fit reculer la brune vers son bureau, c'est alors que celle-ci se retourna ce qui laissa le champ libre à Emma de ballader ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Ses seins, les malaxant sensuellement, puis le ventre, jusqu'à caresser le sexe de Regina à travers le tissu et allait entrer dans son intimité lorsque celle-ci la stoppa.

_" Hmm je vois que vous êtes impatiente Shérif. Voyons ne brulons pas les étapes je vous en prie !_" fit Regina avec amusement.

Puis elle se cambra sur son bureau, appuyant ses fesses rebondies sur le bas ventre de la blonde qui gémit

_"Si j'avais eu un pénis entre les jambes, je t'aurai prise sauvagement dans cette position que tu m'offres si généreusement. Tu m'excites tellement si tu savais ... je veux te baiser !"_

Ces mots firent mouiller Regina qui gémit tout en restant cambrée.

_"Peut-être que tu auras l'occasion d'assouvir ce fantasme ..."_

C'est alors qu'Emma retourna sauvagement la brune et la fit asseoir sur le bureau, l'embrassant tout en baladant ses mains. Puis ce fut au tour de sa langue de goûter à la peau de Regina. L'oreille, le cou et puis l'entre deux seins ; ce fameux décolleté qui la mettait en valeur, c'était si érotique. Puis, avec une main, Emma déchira cet accoutrement qui laissa une Regina nue. Pas de dessous, rien ! Juste ses talons aiguilles, ce qui excita encore plus la blonde. Regina le vit dans ses yeux et décida que les vêtements d'Emma étaient de trop. En un rien de temps, elle était également nue puis allongea la brune sur la bureau. Elle lui écarta les jambes et se cambra pour être au-dessus d'elle. Regina resserra ses cuisses autour de la blonde. Les talons aiguilles étaient d'une étrange sensation pour Emma ; ça piquait mais c'était tellement excitant qu'elle se remit à embrasser langoureusement ces lèvres si pulpeuses, passa une main dans les cheveux noirs corbeau de Regina, l'autre se balada sur son corps, malaxant un sein jusqu'à ce que le téton durcisse. Puis passa à l'autre sein, et ce fut sa langue qui parcourra le corps de la Reine, prenant le temps de goûter à ce corps, suçota l'autre mamelon et ce n'est lorsqu'il fut dur qu'Emma lécha le nombril, et descendit jusqu'à l'aine. Elle embrassa son entre deux cuisse puis, tout en regardant la brune, Emma huma le doux parfum de son sexe.

_"Comme tu sens bon Regina. Tu es si belle, si parfaite. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te pénétrer, mais tu dois être punie pour m'avoir exciter comme cela"_

Regina ria, ce qui alluma la blonde et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, leur langue dansait, et c'est alors qu'Emma quitta ses lèvres pour ... ses autres lèvres ... Elle les lécha sensuellement puis les mordirent ce qui fit gémir la brune. Emma comprit alors : elle se mit à la lécher si sensuellement, si lentement que Regina ne supportait plus ce supplice. Elle voulait atteindre le point de non-retour, mais Emma goûtait à ce plaisir ; elle avait un pouvoir sur la brune, elle la contrôlait, tout ce corps lui appartenait. Emma mordit alors le clitoris de Regina, sa respiration était saccadée. Haletante, Regina tenta d'articuler des mots mais elle n'y arriva pas, et se cambra au rythme des coups de langue de sa blonde. Elle entra en elle, puis suçota à nouveau son bouton de rose, puis des va et vient sur cette boule de plaisir, si bien que Regina s'abandonna et eut le plus incroyable des orgasmes.

_" Putain ... Emma ... Oui ... Oui ... T'arrête ... pas ... Con...tinu ... Encore"_

Quittant le sexe de Regina, Emma prit d'assaut sa bouche et fit glisser sa main droite sur le corps de la brune pour y introduire deux doigts. D'abord lentement puis, les va et vient se firent plus intenses. Regina se cambra pour faire comprendre à la blonde d'enfoncer ses doigts encore plus profondément dans son vagin et ce fut lorsqu'elle appuya sur la bouton de rose avec son pouce, que Regina cria de plaisir, Emma la suivit dans un simple râle, et elle s'effondra sur elle. L'entourant de ses bras, Regina tentait de retrouver ses esprits et sa respiration. Emma quant à elle, embrassait le cou de sa belle tout en humant son doux parfum fruité.

_"Tu ... étais sérieuse quand tu as dit que j'aurai l'occasion d'assouvir mes fantasmes ?"_

_"Je sais que tu es pleine de ressource, quand tu voudras ..."_

Emma se mordit la lèvre et elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Lorsqu'elle se détachèrent, elles se rhabillèrent, Regina donnant rendez-vous à la blonde le soir même chez elle. Ça tombait bien, Henry était avec ses grands-parents, elles auraient la soirée, et la nuit pour elles seules.  
Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elles avaient arrêté de se tourner autour et avaient sauté le pas en étant incroyablement discrètes. Elles ne mettaient aucun mot sur leur relation, préférant s'éclater et se laissant aller au rythme du désir. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine et les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient bien compris. Ce fut lors d'une énième remise en place par Regina, au sujet de la garde alternée d'Henry, qu'Emma craqua et fit fondre Regina toute entière. La malédiction était brisée, Regina faisait des efforts pour retrouver grâce aux yeux d'Henry, mais elle n'avait pas planifié d'entretenir une liaison avec la Sauveuse. Après Daniel, elle s'était juste offerte de l'amusement avec Graham, et jusqu'alors s'était interdite d'aimer. Aimer ? L'aimait-elle ? Il était encore bien trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de question, et Emma n'en était pas là non plus. Non,elles se laissaient aller, sans se poser de questions tout en restant discrètes pour ne choquer personne, surtout leur fils. Qui l'aurait cru ? La Sauveuse et la Reine ... ensemble ?

De retour au commissariat, Emma ne cessait de penser à ce qui l'attendait dans la soirée ... Elle ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds mais elle avait découvert une nouvelle Regina, plus souriante, plus espiègle et très coquine. Et elle aimait cette facette de Regina, et faut dire ... la baise est géniale. Plus doux qu'avec un homme, et entendre cette voix rauque, celle de Regina, est absolument fabuleuse et ça l'excite. Sortant de ses pensées qui l'excitaient fortement, elle décida de travailler un peu avant d'aller se préparer, lorsque Ruby débarqua :

_"Hey Shérif ! Comment tu vas tu ? On ne te voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant, tu es si débordée que ça ?"_

_"Salut Ruby, heu disons que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ..."_

_"Qui sont entre autre à te balader main dans la main avec la Reine ..."_

_"QUOI ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"_ répondit Emma en s'étranglant avec son café

_"Vous passez du temps ensemble ... Vous qui ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture il y a pas si longtemps que ça ..."_

_"C'est pour le bien d'Henry ..."_

_"Son bien ou le tien ?"_

Emma faillit s'étrangler une seconde fois et essayait de cacher son secret.

_"Que veux-tu dire par là ?"_

_"Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien entre Regina et toi ? Je vous trouve un peu ... proches"_

_"Où tu veux en venir Ruby ? Crache le morceau j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un interrogatoire ..."_

_"Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions chère blonde"_ répondit Ruby en lui lançant un clin d'oeil._ "Après, c'est clair que c'est bien pour le petit que vous soyez amies. En plus je la trouve rayonnante pas toi ? En tout cas, La Sauveuse et la Reine comme une famille c'est un beau tableau. C'est Henry qui doit être aux anges, vous avez cesser de vous disputer. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, faites l'amour pas la guerre ... Bon sur ce, je te laisse, passes quand tu veux tu nous manques chez Granny ..."_

_"Vous me manquez aussi. Je passerai demain avant d'aller travailler"_

La brune acquiesça et s'en alla, laissant une Emma plus perplexe que jamais. Ruby était-elle au courant ? Et comment l'avait-elle su ? Elles ne se montraient en public que pour passer du temps avec Henry. Il n'aimait pas se sentir partager entre les deux femmes et préférait les moments à trois, lui et ses deux mamans. Mais peut-être avait-elle dit ça pour justement prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. S'était-elle trahit ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle laissait paraitre mais elle doutait un peu.

Le soir venu, Emma se gara devant la maison de Regina. Lorsqu'elle toqua, la porte s'ouvrit, elle n'était pas verrouillée et lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit une bouteille de vin rouge et un verre à ballon sur les marches des escaliers avec un mot : _"Sers toi et ramène tes folies fesses en haut"_. Emma sourit, se servit du vin et monta les escaliers avec son verre, la bouteille dans l'autre main. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Regina, elle y trouva une chambre vide, mais très vite la porte se ferma derrière elle. Elle s'était encore fait avoir ... Regina était adossée contre la porte, et portait un peignoir en soie rouge et noir. Ses jambes nues laissaient présager que soit elle ne portait rien, soit c'était une mini-jupe si sexy, et les talons hauts donnaient une vision si érotique qu'Emma déglutit devant la superbe femme adossée contre la porte.

_"Je vois que je vous ai encore eu Shérif Swan ... Vous êtes si ... prévisible"_ murmura Regina qui s'avançait sensuellement vers la blonde.

Emma ne disait mot, elle regardait la brune de haut en bas et de bas en haut, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la simple pensée de retirer ce peignoir avec ses dents. Si elle avait eu un pénis, elle aurait été immédiatement en érection devant le corps parfait de Regina. Cette femme était enchanteresse, elle pouvait mettre n'importe qui à ses pieds, elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui d'un simple regard ... Son magnétisme était si puissant qu'Emma avait été impressionnée lors de leur première rencontre. Une femme si charismatique que Regina, Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait autant de chance. Ces deux femmes s'étaient plues, leurs regards si intenses depuis ses derniers mois, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber dans les filets de la Reine.  
S'avançant toujours, Regina laissa tomber son peignoir sur le sol, ce qui sortit Emma de ses pensées et aperçut un spectacle si érotique qu'elle savait que sa culotte était fichue ... Son excitation avait pris le contrôle.

_"Ce que vous voyez là vous plait Miss Swan ?"_

Ce qu'elle adorait lorsque Regina la vouvoyait et disait "Miss Swan" ou "Shériff Swan" au lieu de l'appeler par son prénom. Ca l'excitait encore plus et la fit gémir tout en hochant la tête.  
Regina était habillé d'un porte-jarretelle noir, des dessous noir et rouge et des talons noirs. Bon Dieu ce qu'elle était belle et Emma voulait la prendre tout de suite, assouvir ce désir en elle, mais elle savait très bien que Regina voulait la faire languir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

_"Plus que tu ne l'imagines ... Tu es tellement belle" lui répondit la blonde qui avait désormais ses mains sur les hanches de Regina. "Si tu savais comme tu me donnes chaud. Oh ... Regina ..."_

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui mit le feu aux poudres ... Emma attrapa sauvagement les lèvres de la brune. C'était brûlant et intense, leur langue jouait entre elle, puis Emma balada ses mains sur le corps parfait de Regina, puis celle-ci, par manque d'air, se détacha de l'étreinte de sa belle ...

_"Je veux que tu me baises, que tu me pilonnes comme jamais ..."_

Puis Regina fit signe à Emma de regarder sur la commode ... Il y avait un harnais et ... Oui, c'était cela ... un sex-toy ... Regina voulait qu'Emma soit un homme et la pénètre avec ça ... Comme c'était excitant. Emma avait sa permission pour assouvir ce fantasme.

_"Dans quelle position ?"_ murmurra Emma

Regina se tourna donc pour être dos à la blonde et se cambra, si bien qu'elle appuya ses fesses sur le sexe d'Emma.

_"Hmm, c'est toi qui choisit, mais je crois savoir que celle-ci te fait beaucoup d'effet ... N'est-ce pas ?"_

Emma gémit de plaisir, fermant les yeux, mettant sa tête en arrière pour imaginer ce qu'elle ferait à la brune. Oui, elle aimait la levrette, et il semblait que Regina aussi. Celle-ci se releva et se tourna vers Emma en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle portait trop de tissus sur elle et qu'il fallait y remédier ... Tout en l'embrassant, Regina mis la main sous le débardeur d'Emma et lui enleva en le faisant voler à travers la pièce. Puis caressa le haut du corps de la blonde, son ventre plat, ses seins cachés par un soutien-gorge sexy bleu ciel, jusqu'au bouton de jean. Emma gémissait de plaisir, et prit possession des lèvres de la brune, tout en la caressant à son tour, son dos, ses fesses bien rondes, Regina était parfaite, la plus belle femme du monde voulait être pilonnée. Les mains toujours sur ses fesses, Emma approfondissait son baisers, puis lécha le cou de Regina, si bien que cette dernière la calma en lui disant que c'était elle qui contrôlait.  
Ella s'attaqua alors au jean d'Emma. Tout doucement, elle défit le bouton, puis débraguetta jusqu'à le faire descendre en un rien de temps sur le sol.

_"Comme j'aime tes dessous affriolant ma belle"_

_"Et toi tu es une petite coquine" lui répondit Emma dans un petit rire. "Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de jeu"_

_"Hmm tu ne me connais pas encore aussi bien que tu le penses, et je préfère. Au moins tu restes scotchée quand tu découvres quelque chose à son sujet."_

En un clin d'œil, Regina enleva les dessous de la blonde qui se retrouva entièrement nue devant une Regina au regard de braise. Elle l'incita à se mettre sur le lit, la brune se mis à califourchon sur une blonde soumise à cet instant. La brune embrassa Emma à pleine bouche, tout en lui caressant les seins ronds et lourds, ses tétons déjà tout dur par l'excitation. Elle prit un sein dans sa main et suçota le deuxième. Emma bouillonnait de plaisir, la langue si chaude de la brune était un délice. Regina quitta soudainement le sein de la blonde pour la lécher de haut en bas, atteignant son nombril, puis remontant vers les lèvres de la blonde. La respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide, et Regina descendit encore son visage tout en léchant Emma, jusqu'à se mettre aux portes de l'intimité de la blonde.  
Regina caressa les lèvres humides de la blonde avec sa langue, heureuse qu'elle soit toute mouillée, et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. La respiration était saccadée, et Regina lécha langoureusement le sexe d'Emma tout en s'accrochant à ses jambes si écartées. Elle prit le clitoris de la blonde entre ses dents, le mordillait et titillait, Emma se cambra aux morsures électriques. Regina se délectait de cette emprise, elle aimait voir la blonde perdre pied, elle enfonça alors sa langue en elle tout en titillant le bouton de rose d'Emma qui se cambra encore un peu plus. Les va et vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, Emma sentait qu'elle allait venir, et Regina en une petite pause lui dit _"allez babe, lâche toi"_ et elle se remit à goûter son fruit défendu jusqu'à l'explosion. Un orgasme si puissant de la part de la blonde qui électrisa Regina dans sa totalité, puis elle remonta et l'embrassa tendrement.

_"Hmm tu as bon goût ... J'aime te manger tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ... Maintenant, à toi de me faire du bien ..."_ murmura Regina

Elle se leva du lit, et vint prendre le harnais, ainsi que le sex toy. Emma s'était assise sur le lit, et regardait Regina attentivement. Elle lui demanda de mettre le harnais, ce qu'elle fit, Regina prit ensuite le sex-toy dans ses mains. C'était un beau pénis, pas un vulgaire avec des veines mais on aurait dit que c'était un vrai. Régina avait bon goût en matière de sex-toy. Quelle petite coquine était-elle, pensa Emma. Cela l'excitait grandement. Regina, tout en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de la blonde, clipsa le sex-toy dans le harnais, elle saisit ensuite le lubrifiant et de ses deux mains, l'appliqua sur le sexe factice de la blonde et celle-ci gémit de plaisir.

_"C'est très ... excitant tout ça ... tes mains sur ... Oh Regina ..."_

Regina faisait des va et vient sur le sex-toy, Emma mis sa tête en arrière, comme si elle ressentait cela en elle ... Les mouvements de main de Regina étaient très érotiques, si bien que lorsque la blonde rouvrit les yeux, elle plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Regina et la renversa sur le lit. Elle avait envie de goûter à la peau de la brune mais elle s'arrêta devant ce corps si parfait, ces formes si parfaites, ce ventre plat, ces seins ronds comme des pommes, ces lèvres rouges pulpeuses.  
Soudain, elle attrapa les hanches de Regina et la fit basculer sur elle, Emma se retrouva sur le dos, Regina plaqua alors sa bouche contre celle de la blonde et caressa son corps, ses seins tout en titillant ses mamelons. La brune l'entendit gémir, puis s'arrêta :

_"Je veux que tu me baises"_ soupira Regina ce qui tira un gémissement de la part de la blonde.

Emma passa alors sa main dans l'entre-jambe de la brune et vit qu'elle était toute mouillée et Regina s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de la blonde, puis se fit pénétrer avec le godemichet. Ca y est, la blonde était maintenant à l'intérieur de la brune, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer au bout de plastique.  
C'est alors que Regina bougea ses hanches, de bas en haut tout en ayant ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma. Cette dernière aimait cette sensation, on aurait dit qu'elle avait réellement un pénis, elle était en train de pénétrer la brune et c'était bon. Elle se cambra, mis ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et accentua le mouvement de va et vient.  
Tout en bougeant, Regina se caressait sensuellement les seins, le ventre, puis se mit à caresser ceux d'Emma, et celle-ci se releva pour embrasser les tétons de la brune. Elle bougeait aussi ses hanches tout en léchant les bouts de seins de Regina. Les deux femmes gémissaient de plaisir, la blonde voyant que la brune n'allait pas tarder à venir, puisqu'elle savait que Regina aimait cette position.  
En effet, sous les coups de rein répétés d'Emma, Regina sentait la chaleur dans son vagin et son clitoris, mis ses mains de chaque côté de la blonde, sur le matelas, et accéléra le mouvement de va et vient jusqu'à jouir tellement fort qu'Emma voyait les veines du cou de la brune sortir.

_"Oh putain ... Oui ... Oui ... Oui ... Emma ...Oui ..."_

Quant à Emma, ce fut un râle dans le cou de la brune lorsque celle-ci s'effondra sur elle. Essayant de reprendre leur respiration, Emma embrassait ce cou trempé de sueur.

_"J'aime t'entendre jouir"_ dit Emma dans un soupir ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Toujours en elle, Emma caressait tendrement le dos de Regina et reprit :_ "Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Ce que nous faisons, ce que Tu me fais c'est ... divin ..."_

_"Hmm je ne pourrai jamais me passer de votre corps Miss Swan."_ répondit la brune _"Te souviens-tu comment tu as craqué ?"_

_"Tu veux dire comment Tu as craqué !"_ répondit la blonde par un sourire

* * *

Peu après qu'Emma lui eu touchée le bras, Regina frissonna à son contact, puis se relevèrent lentement tout en se jaugeant. C'est alors qu'Emma vit le Demangeur venir à elles, et poussa Regina à terre, le monstre s'engouffra alors dans le portail et disparut, laissant David, Mary-Margaret, Emma et Regina retrouver leurs esprits.

_"M...Merci ..."_ lâcha Regina à Emma qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

_"Pas de quoi. Venez"_ répondit Emma tout en lui tendant la main pour que la Reine se relève.

_"Et maintenant ?"_ demandant David, interrompant le contact visuel entre Emma et Regina.

_"Maintenant, je vais raccompagner Regina chez elle. Elle ne risque plus rien."_ répondit Emma

_"Emma, écoute ..."_ rétorqua David qui attirait sa fille vers lui _"Tu crois qu'elle est désormais inoffensive ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?"_

_"Je sais, mais Henry ne veut pas qu'elle meurt et elle ne mourra pas. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir, ou du moins, la magie est différente ici apparemment, alors je pense qu'avoir failli perdre Henry lui a remis les idées en place. Ne vous inquiétez pas."_

_"Reviens nous vite"_ répondit Mary-Margaret en enlaçant sa fille, ce à quoi elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Sur le chemin, le silence régnait. Emma se demandait comment elle avait pu ouvrir le portail, en transmettant sa magie dans le corps de Regina, lorsque cette dernière rompit le silence :

_"Je trouve cela bizarre ..."_

_"Quoi donc ?"_

_"Pourquoi vouloir me protéger ?"_

_"Je fais ça our Henry Majesté"_ lâcha sèchement Emma

Finalement arrivée devant chez Regina, les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes. Il ne s'agissait pas de regards de défis mais un regard amical pour la blonde, un regard intense pour la brune. Cela lui avait fait quelque chose lorsque la blonde posa sa main sur elle, elle n'avait pas été indifférente et cela la perturbait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait ressenti une telle émotion pour celle avec qui elle s'était tellement disputée et frappée. Une attirance pour Emma ? Jamais de la vie ! Elle se ressaisit et invita la blonde à venir boire un verre pour la remercier, Emma accepta avec joie. Tout ceci l'avait éreinté, elle avait grand besoin d'un verre.  
Lorsqu'elle referma l'énorme porte blanche de la maison de la Reine, elle alla directement au salon.

_"Du scotch ?"_

_"Volontiers"_ répondit la blonde

Lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent lorsque Regina tendit le verre à Emma, cela leur électrisa le bas ventre. Quelque chose était en train de se produire entre elles, une espèce d'alchimie peut-être.  
Regina n'avait pas lâché le verre et elles se regardaient avec tant d'intensité qu'elles étaient incapables de bouger ou de prononcer un seul mot. Au bout d'un long moment, Regina lâcha le verre, et Emma le porta à sa bouche, ce qui fit déglutir la brune. Ses lèvres sur le verre, cela lui donnait des envies érotiques. Elle voulait être ce liquide pour être bue par la Sauveuse, et tout d'un coup, elle se ressaisit et prit son regard le plus froid.

_"Ne croyez pas que vous allez me sauver chaque fois que l'occasion se présentera Miss Swan"_

A ces mots, Emma ne pu que sourire en répondant :_ "Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai dit que je faisais simplement cela pour Henry. Après tout ce que vous avez fait, et qu'en plus toute cette malédiction et que les contes de fées existent bel et bien, n'attendez pas à ce que je vous sauve les miches ... Ou alors, si je le ferai puisque c'est ce que les gens normaux font."_

Levant un sourcil, Regina ne pu que serrer sa mâchoire, et lui ordonna de prendre congé.

Le soir même, Regina ne cessait de penser à Emma et de son sauvetage contre le Demangeur, sa main sur son bras, l'aidant à ouvrir le portail, et cette émotion étrange ... Emma ressentait-elle quelque chose de similaire ? Cela devait être impossible, elles n'avaient cessé de se déchirer durant des mois et des mois, et Emma agissait parce qu'Henry le lui avait demandé, mais aussi instinctivement peut-être. C'est la Sauvause après tout. Puis, Regina décida que pour gagner le coeur d'Henry, il fallait gagner celui d'Emma, se dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour changer et le leur prouver, et s'endormit.

Deux semaines étaient passées, Emma et Regina s'étaient entendues pour qu'Henry vienne de temps en temps chez la brune afin qu'ils ré-établissent une relation mère-fils, sur la décision d'Henry. La cause ? Regina voyait Archie pour des séances de psychothérapie afin de la libérer de la magie. Emma étant au courant, avait promis de n'en parler à personne, pas même Henry, mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité du jeune garçon. Un matin, alors qu'il promenait Pongo, il vit sa mère adoptive entrer dans le cabinet d'Archie et choisit d'attendre la belle brune. C'est en voyant son fils que Regina décida de tout lui avouer. Henry fut heureux que sa mère se soigne et fasse des efforts, si bien qu'il décida de faire un pas vers elle, ce qui la rendit plus qu'heureuse.  
De plus, les relations entre Emma et Regina s'étaient extrêmement bien améliorées, il n'y avait plus de gène entre elles, à l'aise dans leurs rapports si bien que leurs regards devenaient de plus en plus intense. Elles se détaillaient du regard, lorsqu'un jour, elle franchirent le pas. Ce fut un mardi, Emma était sur le perron de la gande maison blanche de la Reine, lorsqu'elle vit Henry ouvrir la porte.

_"Emma que fais-tu là ? Je peux aller à l'école tout seul tu sais."_

_"Exact gamin, mais je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Où est Regina ?"_

_"Dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller. On déjeune ensemble à midi ?"_

_"Avec plaisir. Allez dépêche toi d'aller à l'école"_

Le jeune garçon l'enlaça et s'en alla, laissant Emma seule, sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle prit la direction des escaliers et les monta jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de Regina. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler, puis vit que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Elle s'approcha lentement et vit les courbes parfaites de la brune à travers le rideau de douche. Son coeur rata un battement, puis elle ne pu s'empêcher de détailler ses formes. Bon sang ce qu'elle était belle, une femme parfaite, sous une douche chaude. Elle vit Regina passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis son cou, ensuite ses seins, son ventre et ses fesses. C'était un beau spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, et Emma voulait redescendre, ou du moins détourner le regard mais elle restait figer, comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol.  
Soudain l'eau s'arrêta de couler, Regina ouvrit la porte battante et sursauta.

_"Shérif Swan, que faites-vous ici ?"_

Bouche bée, Emma ferma la bouche pour répondre à son interlocutrice : _"Pardon je ... c'est Henry qui m'a ... ouvert et qui m'a dit que vous étiez en train de vous habiller. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ..."_

Regina souria, enroula une serviette autour de son corps et sortit de la douche tout en s'avançant vers Emma.

_"Nous sommes seules alors si je comprends bien"_

Ne saisissant pas ce que la brune voulait dire, Emma acquiesça ce qui fit avancer Regina de plus belle. Emma la détaillait, la déshabillait du regard. Si elle avait eu des rayons X, elle aurait vu ce qui se cachait sous cette serviette. Ce bout de tissu était un rempart au corps de Regina, et Emma déglutit à cette simple pensée.  
Regina avançait, tandis qu'Emma reculait jusqu'à rencontrer la porte close de la chambre de la brune. Celle-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la blonde lorsqu'elle lâcha dans un murmure :

_"Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Shériff ?"_

_"Regina ... Je ..."_

Et Regina défit sa serviette qui tomba au sol. Elle était entièrement nue et des gouttes ruisselaient encore sur son corps. Emma avait envie de les lécher, mais essayait de se retenir. Où est-ce que Regina voulait en venir ? Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête.

_"Tu as ... perdu ta langue ?"_ renchérit la brune tout en frôlant les lèvres d'Emma avec les siennes.

Aussitôt, Emma attrapa ses lèvres pulpeuses et l'embrassa fougueusement, emportée par le désir. Elle balada ses mains sur le corps nu de la brune et tout d'un coup, elle attrapa la veste de la blonde et la jeta à travers la chambre. Elle fit de même pour les autres vêtements d'Emma qui poussa un gémissement tellement elle en avait envie. Alors qu'elle mis une jambe autour de la taille de la brune, celle-ci descendit sa main de plus en plus bas sur le corps d'Emma et entra en elle.

_"Tu es toute mouillée. Avoues que tu n'attendais que ça"_

_"Oh Regina ... Tais-toi et embrasse moi"_

Mettant deux doigts dans le vagin de la blonde, Regina appuya son pouce sur le clitoris d'Emma qui eu un orgasme si fort qu'elle la fit aussi jouir. Toujours appuyées contre la porte, les deux femmes essayaient de retrouver leur respiration, Emma caressant du bout des doigts le dos de Regina, tandis que celle-ci caressait son cou du bout de son nez.

* * *

Oui ce fut Emma qui craqua la première, Regina ne faisant que la provoquer. A ce souvenir, les deux femmes se mirent à rire et Emma l'embrassa tout en caressant le corps parfait de sa jolie brune.

_"Puisque tu as pris ton pied avec ce gode, tu prendras ton pied avec ma langue ..."_

Regina gémit et se mit en position. Leur coït continua toute la nuit et s'endormirent au petit matin, enlacées l'une contre l'autre.

***FIN***


End file.
